thunderandlightningfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus Ronflant
Ventus is the wind and air Domitor and was the second person to join Thunder's group Appearence Thunder described Ventus as being a guy with a look of determination and confidence. He has light ash brown and spiky hair pointing diagonally upwards and towards his right. He has very light grey eyes. When he fights, the aura around him is very light grey, like his eyes. Personality Ventus is shown to be a very serious person most of the times. However, it has also been shown that at some points he can be an airhead and stubborn, which he later apologises for. He seems to have a great fascination for Japanese mythology as he uses names such as Inazuma and Kaminari. He also fights with a katana and has multiple "ninja stuff" (as described by Thunder) in his house. Biography Before the start of the series, Ventus had a fight with Lightning which resulted on Ventus' total defeat. It can be assumed that this is the reason why he holds a grude against Lightning and hates him. The first time we see Ventus, he's dealing with four thughs. He didn't even touch them as all he needed was to reduce the level of oxygen in the atmosphere to make them faint. However, as he doesn't yet control this ability, it goes out of hand and he ends up making everyone in the street faint. Ventus turned around seemingly careless not knowing that he was being observed by Thunder and Aqua. As Ventus felt the other Domitors approaching, he stopped and turned around whith his eyes closed. He managed to keep calm even though he was facing two powerful Domitors which angered Thunder a little. When Ventus opened his eyes and saw Thunder, he got angry mistaking him with Lightning. Ventus refused to hear Thunder's explanation and attack with something projectle like made of pressurised air. Thunder, enraged at being attacked decided to fight Ventus instead of trying to reason anymore. Ventus started to overwhelm Thunder at the beginning of the fight by cutting him several times using wind and his katana. The fight dragged on with Ventus and Thunder fighting whilst flying in the air until Thunder managed to land a strong blow to Ventus sending him to the ground. Ventus then proceeded to do a technique which he stated was new and would finish the battle in an instant. As Ventus and Thunder prepared their next attacks, Aqua realised that those attacks where too intense and shouted at them telling them to stop, which they did albeit Ventus trying to ask her why she interrupted their fight only to be interrupted himself. When Aqua made Ventus realise that Thunder wasn't Lightning, Ventus asked him where the real Lightning was only to be told that they didn't know but he was probably in Brazil. Ventus said he would go to Brazil immediately, but Thunder and Aqua managed to convince him otherwise. The three Domitors headed to Ventus house where Ventus healed Thunder's and his own wounds. In Ventus' house, Thunder and him had a conversation where Thunder convinced him to join their group in exchange of promising to let Ventus fight Lightning at least one. After this, Ventus and Thunder were ready to head out and serch for more Domitors to join their group. However, they were forced to stay in France for two more days by Aqua, who wanted to see all the monuments in that country. Thunder looked at Ventus frowning, but all the latter did was shrug and head out with Aqua to see monuments. Powers, abilities and equipment As the Domitor of wind and air, Ventus has complete control over the wind and the air being able to generate it and manipulate the air around him. He was able to reduce the oxygen levels in the atmosphere to make people faint around him. Ventus has the ability to cut people using wind as demonstrated in his fight win Thunder. He calls this Heavenly wind swordplay. Ventus has a katana that he uses along with the wind to cut people. He used it in his fight against Thunder where he cut him several times with it. It is presumed that Ventus knows how to use other weapons as he has in his house a large collection of ninja weapons.